


Does It Count?

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky is waiting for Jethro to come home. To help pass the time he begins to examine the dictionary.





	Does It Count?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

**Hobbies:** Auxiliary activities. Pursuits. Spare time activities. Sidelines. Avocations. Leisure pursuits. Diversions. Pastimes. Relaxation. Fads. 

Hmmm.

**Auxiliary activities:** Functioning in a subsidiary or supporting capacity.

**Pursuits:** Auxiliary activities. Diversions that occupy one's time and thoughts (usually pleasantly). Hobbies.

**Spare time activities:** Auxiliary activities. Hobbies. Pursuits.

**Sidelines:** Auxiliary activities. Hobbies. Pursuits.

**Avocations:** Auxiliary activities. Hobbies. Pursuits.

**Leisure pursuits:** Pastimes. Hobbies. Relaxation. Diversions. Sidelines. Fads.

**Diversions:** Activities that divert or amuse or stimulates. Distractions. Entertainment. Pastimes. Hobbies. Leisure activities. Recreation.

**Pastimes:** Hobbies. Relaxation. Distractions. Diversions that occupy one's time and thoughts (usually pleasantly). Interests. Pursuits.

**Relaxation** : Leisure. A feeling of refreshing tranquility and an absence of tension or worry.

**Fads:** Interests followed with exaggerated zeal. 

Hmmm.

It would be correct to say that my relationship with Jethro would fit into all, at least to an extent, the above definitions.

His kisses are relaxing.

Occupying my time and mind with thoughts of him is always pleasant.

When we are together I experience feelings of refreshing tranquility and have no worries.

When we make love he never fails to stimulate me.

I am extremely zealous about our relationship, our love, our affection for one another. As is he.

The vast majority of our non-working time is spent in matters pertaining to our relationship; our love for one another. 

I know that I alone can distract him from the horror and darkness of the world, simply by my love for him.

We are one another's support. 

We share enough interests to allow us to enjoy our time together, but not so many that we get bored.

Does this make my beloved Jethro my hobby?

Does he -

"Hey, Duck, what're doing?" I jump a little at his words. I was so engrossed in what I was doing, in where the various definitions were taking me, that I did not hear his car pull up outside our home, or him opening the door. 

"What's this?" Before I can answer either question, he snatches the paper from my hand and begins to read it.

Moments later, he tugs me to my feet and gathers me into his arms; my very favorite place to be. "I'm a hobby then, am I?" he asks, with amusement, preventing me from answering his question by kissing me.

I am not entirely certain, by the true definition of the words I have been examining, that Jethro would be considered my 'hobby'. However, he is my most favorite leisure-time pursuit. The one of which I shall never tire. 

His kisses, his caresses, the way he looks at me, the way he touches me, the way he makes love to me, the way he invites me to make love to him, to kiss him, to caress him, to touch him, help make me who I am. 

He is my diversion. And I am his.

He is my relaxation. And I am his.

He is my Jethro. And I am his Ducky.

Whether it counts or not is unimportant. What is important is what we have.


End file.
